Broken Hearts
by Jezebel Whitlock
Summary: AH/OOC. Valentine's Day brings heartache for Bella. She goes into a bar, wanitng to escape, only to find something she never expected. One-shot. Lemon


**A/N: So here is a one-shot for Valentine's Day. Hope you like it. **

**Broken Hearts**

_**Bella**_

_Valentine's Day_

The bar was rundown. I didn't care. I needed alcohol and I needed it now.

Going inside, I sat at the bar, tapping my foot impatiently against the floor. I wanted to forget. I wanted to ignore the heartache that wouldn't go away.

"What can I get you sugar?" The bartender asked.

"Vodka," I said. "And keep them coming."

"Yes ma'am."

My phone rang. I picked it up and answered without looking at the caller ID. "What?"

"_Oh, Bella, thank God."_ My cheating, no good ex-boyfriend –oh wait, I mean ex-_fiancé_—said.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"_I needed to talk to you."_ He begged. "_Please, I never meant for anything to happen."_

"Why should I listen to you?" I snapped. "You can lie to me and I don't want to hear anymore of your lies."

"_Listen, Bella. What happened between us was an accident. I never meant to cheat on you." _

"But you did!" I shrieked. "And then you lied to me about it."

"_Bella," _

"Enough, Edward. I don't care. I want you to leave me the fuck alone." The tears started falling as I crushed my phone.

"_I'm sorry."_ He whispered.

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore." I said. "Don't contact me, Edward. Loose my number."

"_Bella—"_

I turned off my phone and threw it on the counter.

The bartender put the shot on the table and I knocked it back without thought. It burned my throat but I relished it.

"Better slow down with that." The bartender said.

"Don't tell me what to do." I snapped. "If I want to get drunk than let me."

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this on Valentine's Day?" he asked, staring at me with those cloudy blue eyes.

"Just broke up with my boyfriend." I said. "What's your story? You don't look like the type of guy that would work in a rat infested bar." He didn't, either. This man was a god. Honey blond hair, blue eyes, 6'4, and all muscle, from the looks of the tight black t-shirt he was wearing.

"I'm not." He said. "I'm doing my buddy a favour."

"Why are you working on Valentine's Day? Isn't your wife missing you?" I noticed his wedding band when he went to pour more vodka into the shot glass.

He looked at his ring. "Probably not," He said. "Last time I saw my wife, she was fucking another man on our anniversary."

"Ouch." I wrinkled my nose. "That's harsh."

"Can't say I'm surprised," He said. "She was always a little too rambunctious for me. We were on completely different spectrums."

"Is that why you're working today?" I asked. "To forget that today is for lovers?"

"Partly," He agreed. "And I owe my friend a lot for what he's done for me in the past. It was the least I could do."

"That's really nice of you." I said. "Not many people are like that these days. It's always, I want this but I won't do anything in return."

"That's life. You learn to get used to it."

"It shouldn't have to be that way." I mused.

"Hey! Can I get some serves over here?" a tall man in a leather jacket and black motorcycle boots demanded, slamming his glass down on the bar.

The bartender nodded and left, with a wink in my direction. I wandered towards the jukebox and studied the songs. One of them stood out so I put my change in and pressed the song.

**I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
And I'm begging you to beg me******

**I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
And I'd love you to love me****  
****I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
I put on a brand new shirt  
I get home early from work  
If you say that you love me**

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
And I'm begging you to beg me

**I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
I put on a brand new shirt  
I get home early from work  
If you say that you love me**

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying

Hey

Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
And I'm begging you to beg me

I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
**I want you to want me  
And I want you to want me**

(Cheap Trick – I Want You to Want Me)

My body swayed to the music as I listened.

As the song came to an end, the pain returned and I needed some fort of distraction. I headed back to the bar. Mr. Bartender generously poured another shot for me without me asking.

"Bottoms up," I said.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" He asked, watching with worry. "Or are you drinking for another reason?"

"I need some to drown out the pain." I whispered. "Alcohol helps numb me."

"What happened sugar?"

Tears prickled my eyes. I widened them and stared up at the ceiling. It was a technique I learned that helped prevent me from bawling my eyes out.

"I went home to visit my dad for a couple of days. He's getting remarried in a couple of months and he was freaking out about it. He wanted me there for moral support." I said, staring straight ahead. "My fiancé was supposed to come with me but he got called into work because one of the doctors had a family issue.

"I came home early, hoping to surprise him for Valentine's Day. But I was the one that ended up surprised." He didn't push me to finish. Taking a slow, even breath, I said, "I found him in our bed, making love to this beautiful woman." I graciously grabbed the shot and drank it back. I could barely feel the burn anymore.

"I'm sorry, darlin'." He said.

"I'm not." I muttered. "I knew I wasn't good enough for him."

"What are you talking about?"

"He was… everything that I'm not. He was beautiful and intelligent and everyone loved him." I shook my head. "I'm just an ordinary girl with an ordinary father." I whispered. "There's nothing special about me."

He got angry. "That is a lie, and you know it."

I stared at him in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"You are a beautiful woman. There is something about you, something I can't even explain." He shook his head in disbelief. "You're _real_."

"As opposed to what?"

"As opposed to those who go out of their way to make themselves look beautiful and perfect when all they're doing is making them look fake."

"I don't believe you."

"My ex-wife, she bought the most expensive clothes and wore an obscure amount of makeup to make herself look beautiful. No matter how many times I told her how beautiful she looked without it, she wouldn't believe me. She continued to dress up and wear the most ridiculous clothes that she no longer looked beautiful." He was really getting into this. "But you, you, even dressed in plain t-shirt and paint-stained jeans, look absolutely breathtaking."

I flushed at his praise.

"Do you know women would die to have what you have?"

"Then why would he cheat on me? Why sleep around and pretend like I'm important to him?"

"He was an idiot." He said. "He couldn't see the beauty that he had, right in front of his eyes."

"You really think I'm beautiful?" I asked.

"You're exquisite."

I smiled at him.

We talked for the rest of the night, at least until the bar closed. When he told me it was closing time, I stood up. I stopped drinking a long time ago, and just talked to the bartender. We talked about our past relationships. It was amazing how comfortable I felt around him.

"Oh." I said, standing up when he told me he was closing down. "I guess I should go."

He reached out and took my hand. "Why don't you come upstairs?"

I bit my lip but nodded. I was too tired to drive anyway. He led my upstairs and opened the door. "Well, this is it." He said.

I smiled. As I moved in, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against his chest. He stared at me for a moment before dipping his head and kissing me sweetly on the lips.

Surprise shot through me. Before I could kiss him back, he pulled away, looking dejected. I touched my lips. They were tingling from the sensation of the kiss.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

I walked over to him and tipped his head upwards. "Don't be sorry." I leaned up on my toes and pressed my lips against his. My arms wrapped around his neck as my body moulded perfectly into his.

He pulled away and stared at each other for several moments. Then...

He picked me up, slamming me against the wall. My legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed me hard. I moved to pull off his t-shirt.

"Wait," I whispered.

He stared at me. "What's wrong?" He whispered hoarsely.

"I'm..." I swallowed and chewed my lip. "I'm a virgin."

He looked surprised. "Really?"

"I wanted to wait until Edward and I were married." I admitted.

He pulled away from me, the rejection hitting me hard. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked. "Once it's done, you can't take it back."

"I want this." I said. "Please. Help me forget."

He nodded and led me towards the bedroom. He set me down on the end of the bed. Biting my lip, I looked up at him. He had his eyes closed as my fingers moved to unhook his belt and relieve him of his pants. He stepped out of his jeans, standing in front of me, clad in only his boxer briefs. I pushed his boxers down, staring at his hard member. I gasped at the size.

Peaking up at Jasper, I noticed him staring down at me with tender eyes.

Tentatively, I reached out and touched the smooth skin. His erection twitched in my hand and he hissed. "Fuck."

He leaned down and pressed his lips tenderly against mine. He pushed me down and climbed on top, keeping his weight off me.

Kissing him, feeling his body against mine, felt incredible. He slowly undressed me, watching me for any indication that I didn't want this.

My fingers dug into the sheets, moaning as he kissed along my thighs.

I don't remember how I ended up naked but soon enough, he was staring down at me, his stormy eyes wide. "God, you're so beautiful."

I blushed. His lips moved up my stomach, sucking my nipple in his mouth while his hand fondled my other breast. I arched my back, groaning at the sensation.

"Oh, yes..." I groaned.

"You taste incredible." He whispered against my flesh. He ran a finger between my folds, groaning. "Mmm. You're so wet for me, sugar."

"Please, I need to have you in me." I whispered.

He complied. Moving up my body, he grabbed his cock in his hand and lined it against my entrance, slowly pushing into me. I winced at the sensation. "Relax." He whispered.

I felt him reach my barrier. He stopped and stared down at me. "Are you ready?" He asked.

I nodded and closed my eyes. With one strong thrust, he broke through my barrier. His lips came down on mine, effectively silencing the gasp of pain. He held still, while I got used to him. He broke the kiss and began kissing down my jaw to my collarbone. I moved against him, needing to feel him.

He understood what I wanted and slowly began thrusting into me.

I groaned. "Harder... faster, please," I begged.

"God, you're so tight." He hissed. "Mmm, so warm,"

"Yes... keep going..."

I wrapped my legs around his legs, pulling him in deeper.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum." I hissed. The pleasure of him inside me was blinding.

"Cum with me, sugar," He whispered. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as the coil snapped and a powerful orgasm washed through me, milking his cock.

He roared as he came. He collapsed on top of me, kissing my forehead. "That was incredible." He whispered.

I looked into his eyes and started laughing. I couldn't control the laughter.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you realize, that never once had I told you my name?"

He blinked and then laughed. "No, I guess I never said anything either."

"I'm Bella."

"Jasper,"

**One Year Later...**

_**Jasper**_

"Bella, come on! We're going to be late!" I yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Her sweet voice came from upstairs. I checked my watch. We had twenty minutes to get there before we missed our reservation.

Bella cleared her throat and I looked up. Standing at the top of the stairs, looking every bit of the angel that she was, was my Bella.

"God, darlin', you look beautiful." She wore a red dress that fell to her knees with a low neckline and from the looks of it, completely backless. Her hair was done up in a stylish bun but nothing too over the top.

"You don't look so bad yourself, cowboy."

I chuckled. "Come on, then. Let's go before we miss our reservation."

I could barely keep my eyes off her as we drove to the restaurant. That was why she was driving.

We pulled up into a parking spot and headed inside. I held her hand, needing to feel her close to me. It was incredible how amazing this year alone has been.

Until I heard the one voice I thought I'd never hear again. "_Jasper_?"

I stiffened and turned around. Standing there was my 4'11 ex-wife. "Alice." I nodded at her once.

"What are you doing here?"

"Having dinner. Why else would I be here?"

"Are you here alone?" she looked around, completely ignoring Bella, who was standing beside me, watching with narrowed eyes.

"Of course not. I'm here with my wife."

Alice's eyes bugged out. "Wife?" She turned her eyes to Bella, who smiled and waved.

"Well, isn't this ironic." Bella said. I looked at her in confusion. "Who would have ever thought that the woman who fucked my fiancé wound up being the ex-wife of my husband?"

My eyebrows rose. "You mean, the guy I found fucking her," I pointed my thumb at Alice, "Was your fiancé?"

"The one and only,"

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. "Oh, that's rich."

"Alice? What's taking so lo..." The bronze haired man trailed off, staring at Bella. "Bella?"

"Hello, Edward."

"Well, well, well, isn't this a surprise." I laughed. "And completely appropriate,"

"I never thought you two would actually have stayed together once I left, Edward." Bella said, her curiosity rising.

"Yeah, well, um..." he stuttered.

"What's the problem, Eddie? Cat's got your tongue?" I've never seen the malicious side of Bella before. It was a complete turn on.

"We have a daughter." Alice said, proudly.

"So you're in a loveless relationship that will undoubtedly mess up your daughter's future." Bella tsked. "Well, at least one of us is happy."

I grinned. "Of you'll excuse us, my _wife_ and I want to have our dinner and celebrate."

Edward's eyes narrowed but I led Bella to the table. "You just couldn't help shove it in his face, could you?" She asked.

I shrugged sheepishly.

"Thank you." She said. "I'm glad I got to see him again, only to see how badly he screwed himself over."

"I'm so glad you walked into that bar last year."

"As am I," She said, leaning over the table to kiss me on the lips. "I have something to tell you."

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately.

"Nothing's wrong." She promised.

"Then what is it?"

Biting her lip nervously, she said the one thing I've longed to hear.

"I'm pregnant."

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
